Generally, a nailing machine has been widely used for manufacturing furniture and for performing an interior finish work. This nailing machine operates by the aid of a hydraulic air supplied from an outer air source. Conventionally, the nailing machine includes a driving cylinder, a main body for containing the driving cylinder and a driving piston moving upwards and downwards within the driving cylinder. The nailing machine further includes a nose portion for guiding a plurality of nails disposed at a lower portion of the main body and a cartridge for guiding the nails toward the nose portion. The main body is provided with a grip portion for guiding a compressed air toward the driving cylinder.
A cover is attached to one side surface or a lower surface of the cartridge in order to secure the nails in the cartridge. A pressing plate and a pressing spring for pushing the nails toward the nose portion are disposed in the cover.
However, in the nailing machine according to the prior art, it is impossible to indicate an existence or non-existence of a nail in a cartridge and to indicate the residual quantity of nail in the cartridge. If the nail is exhausted, a worker cannot perceive this fact and thereby constructions work being performed by using the conventional nailing machine lacks of accuracy. Consequently, it is actually impossible to perform a reliable construction work at the conventional nailing machine. In order to certify existence or non-existence and the residual quantity of nail in the cartridge during performance of the nailing work at the conventional nailing machine, it is required to frequently stop the nailing machine. Therefore, there is a problem that the work efficiency is low and the reliability is low at the conventional nailing machine.